True Identities
by WaNdA
Summary: This is the answer to a challenge from Phoenix Tears Type Six. What if Harry Potter wasn't really Harry Potter? What if JAmes and Lily had been watching someone else's child on that fateful night and the real HArry died with his parents? Does Voldemort


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except Marigold, Christopher, and Richard Watson. This fic is an answer to a challenge posted by Phoenix Tears Type Six!!! Go you! I personally like this plot and decided to write it. I hope to see more challenges from PTT6! Here's the challenge:  
  
True Identities  
  
We've all read about Harry getting adopted by Snape, or Snape being Harry's father, or Sirius coming to save Harry but then they get captured (my personal favorite ^_^), but I have a new proposition to make that I haven't seen appear in any fanfics I've read so far.  
  
What if Harry Potter isn't really Harry Potter? What if James and Lily were watching someone else's kid on that night, along with their own child? If the real Harry Potter was killed with his parents, and his body lost in the debris, then who is the boy that the world calls Harry Potter? What's his real name? Who were his parents? Are his parents still alive? Why didn't anyone realize the truth before? If it wasn't James and Lily Harry saw in the mirror of Erised, who was it? And what about Voldemort? Does he know who Harry really is, or has he been chasing after an already dead person all these years?  
  
Those are the exact typed words of PTT6. And now without further ado:  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Lily peered into the fireplace where she saw her friend Marigold's face, the orange flames licking it but having no affect do to magic. "Hi Lily!" Marigold said cheerily. " Hello Mari!" Lily answered happily. "Listen, I have a favor to ask. I know it's kind of last minute but do you think that Christopher and I could leave Richard with you for the night? We want to go out to dinner to celebrate our five year anniversary." Lily thought for a moment. She'd wanted Harry and Richard to meet ever since her and Mari gave birth to them on the same day. Things should be safe around here for awhile. I don't see why not. But I should probably get James's opinion on the matter just to be safe. she thought. "Lil?" Mari asked. She knew Lily tended to daydream sometimes. " I'm still here." Lily responded laughing, " I'd love to watch Richard. Then Harry would have someone to play with for the night, but let me run it by James real quick." "Okay." Lily walked into the other room where her husband was sitting. She just stood in the doorway for a moment watching him read The Daily Prophet. She still got caught up in his deep chocolatey eyes and her heart gave a school-girlish flutter when he looked up to see her standing there staring at him. "Is everything alright Lils?" he asked, his brows furrowed in concern. Aww! He looks so cute when he's worried! Too bad he's had to use that look so much lately. she thought. Lily strode into the room and next to him on the small sofa in his study. "Everything's fine." "Oh, good." James's face relaxed and he looked much happier. " Mari and Chris are going out to dinner tonight to celebrate their aniversary and they want to know if they can leave Richard with us for the night. What do you think? I'd love to see them! We haven't seen them in a year!" Lily looked at James. James's face saddend. " But Lily, you know our situation! Do you think it would be safe?" Lily's face grew serious. "I know that we're on Voldemort's ... list..or whatever he calls it, but don't we still have the right to live a happy life? A normal life? I mean, I'm not about to let that insufferable git ruin our lives!" " Sweetie, we left normal a long time ago." he replied resentfully. He admired his wife's vigour for life and her strength in tough situations. "But we have a Secret Keeper! And with a Secret Keeper Voldemort isn't very likely to find out where we are. Much less, tonight of all nights. So wouldn't it be safe for them to leave him here?" Lily pleaded with him. Finally James relented. He wanted his wife to be happy. Although, he still had doubts about Sirius convincing them to switch to Peter as their Secret Keeper at the last minute. She's right though, he concluded, The liklihood of Voldemort choosing tonight to strike....and the likelihood of him even finding us....tonight....isn't very high. Lily bent down and hugged James tight. " I'm just so tired of constantly worrying." The two shared a quck kiss and a caring glance and then Lily ran back to the fire to let Marigold know that she could come by Floo Powder anytime she was ready. A few minutes later a tall slender woman with slightly wacky black hair emerged from the Potters' fireplace balancing a small black -haired green -eyes child on her hip. A skinny blonde-haired man with bright green eyes followed the mother and child into the living room. "Marigold Watson! I haven't seen you all year!" Lily jumped up from her spot snuggled up to James on the couch and hugged her friend. Ever since Marigold had moved do to her husband's new job ( he was a Muggle-born Wizard and studied wild Hippogriffs), the two families had seen less and less of each other. A grin split Mari's face and she hugged Lily back. "Aw, Lils! I know, but we had to go." James stood and shook hands heartily with Christopher. Suddenly baby Richard let out a cry and tears flowed down his cheeks. There was an answering cry from down the hall. "Harry must've woken up. I was hoping he'd sleep a bit longer. After all, now he has company to play with all night!" James grinned mischieveously and started down the hall to Harry's room. Mari looked up from trying to calm Richard down with a toy. "James Potter don't you dare keep my child up until midnight!" she called laughing. " Who said I'd only keep him up until midnight?"James replied from Harry's doorway. Mari just shook her head and concentrated on calming her son down. " I wonder what upset him?" Chris's face was lined with worry. " Maybe we shouldn't go..." "Oh, don't be silly!" Lily responded, " He'll be perfectly fine with us and he'll have Harry tp play with!" James returned with a teary-eyed Harry. He had his father's deep brown eyes and his mothers pretty red hair. "He's going to be a lady-killer you know." James said with a smile. That got a laugh out of everyone. Chris looked at his watch. " Mari, if we don't leave now we're going to miss our reservations." " Alright," she replied handing Richard over to Lily, " Just a minute." She bent over her son and gave him a kiss on the nose. " Now, you be a good boy for Lily okay?" She smiled when Richard nodded and gurgled happily. Mari turned to Lily and James. " Thank you guys so much for do this!" "Ah, no problem!" James said. Marigold and Christopher Watson said their good-byes and stepped into the fireplace. In a second they were gone, unaware that that had been the last time they'd ever see the people they'd just left behind.  
  
~ Do you like it? I really hope so! Especially you , Phoenix Tears Type 6! Let me know in a review!~ ~*~WaNdA~*~ 


End file.
